


Vibrations Under My Fingers

by thedeafwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Deaf, Deaf Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeafwriter/pseuds/thedeafwriter





	Vibrations Under My Fingers

It was a simple matter of deduction and experience.

Noise never bothered Sherlock, who could only feel the vibrations under his fingertips, but the absence of it regularly made him feel like he was victim of the world. To be blessed with his mind but be unable to vocalize it in a way that the world would understand. So John was something that Sherlock thought he never believed in.

A miracle.

With quick, although short, fingers, John could rapidly translate deductions, closing cases quicker and finally allowing Anderson to understand the insults directed at him. Sherlock knew that John edited his words anyway, to make his words less ‘bit not good’.

It seemed logical and obvious that one of the few people who could banter with the silent detective would be the one of whom Sherlock would fall in love with.

<You utter wanker> John had signed when the three of the hardest words ever to pass through Sherlock’s hands, <I love you too>.

When they were tangled together in bed, short and long limbs in a mess, John would moan and Sherlock would just know. Even though he has never heard a sound, the groans vibrate through John’s skin through the fingertips of the detective were identifiable between  _More, oh god more_  and  _Give me a minute_. Even though he has never heard his name, it is  _Sherlock_  that passes through John Watson’s lips when his world is crashing down around him in pleasure.

It is  _I do_  that are Sherlock’s first words, halting and meek, quiet and childlike but filled with utter love and adoration. Two words that will belong to John Watson-Holmes and nobody else.


End file.
